The Sun and the Moon
by HungerGamesHarryPotter7887
Summary: Tara is the first ray of sunlight peeking through the window. She is the soft glow of the moon on a quiet night. She is the only home Willow ever wants to know. Very fluffy-Tillow-feelings, but with mentions of past relationships: Willow/Xander and Willow/Oz. Very brief mention of Willow/Spike.


**A/N: So, this is my first ever ****_Buffy _****fic, and I thought I'd do a bit of a Tillow drabble series which is loosely set in Season 5. I warn you, I'm no good at writing small amounts, so it'll probably be rather long for a drabble...but it is kind of a series of them. **

**Anyway, it's my first fic for one of the best shows out there that I've been watching for my whole life, so please be considerate of that!**

**If anyone reading this reads my ****_Vampire Dairies _****fic (****_Honest Lies_****), I haven't ditched it, don't worry! I'm just taking a SUPER long time, and this idea just popped into my head. But I have almost finished the next chapter for that fic, so it will be up at some point in the near future!**

**DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon is a genius and he is just amazingly, super-tastically awesome! :D He owns the characters and any plot references I use (which are a lot), but the actual writing in this fic is all my mind. :p But, Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the show and everything else. Everything that actually matters. ^_^**

**Sorry for any mistakes, my mind is so very full at the moment.**

**Chapter 1 -**

**There's Beauty Here, on the Hellmouth**

The Hellmouth wasn't known for its beauty. After all, it was the mouth of hell - clue's in the name. But Willow knew differently. Yes, to the passing tourist - though they were rarer than a boring day in Sunnydale - this town was just like any other small, unremarkable system of houses and buidlings; pretty but not striking; cosy when not under an unnoticed attack; but dull nonetheless. Ironic, people thinking Sunnydale was dull, but there really was no hope for humans. Yes, to the residents of the small town, it was quite literally a pain in the neck - couldn't get through one chapter of _Harry Potter_ without someone being sent to A&E - and not worth the potential of an excruciating death. But to Willow, it was a land of promise.

Growing up as the quiet, mousy girl in the class had most definitely been tough. Why be nice to someone vulnerable when you could ruin the first 10 years of their life (here's lookin' at you, Harmony)? Being more of a science project than a daughter to your own parents is more than slightly upsetting, and it hadn't taken the bright child long to realise exactly how her parents saw her. But, nevertheless, Willow Rosenburg had remained to be one of the sweetest, most enthusiastic girls you could meet all the way up until college, where she was currently in her second year. For her, on the rough side of unrequited love, romance seemed like the most intangible but intoxicating concept for a very long time.

Xander.

She had spent many hours of her short life creating increasingly romantic fantasies of herself and her childhood best friend and love, Xander Harris. Sharing top-secret facts, like how she _had_ eaten another cookie (like the rebel she is), even after her mother had told her one was 'just enough for a child with any intellect'; baking cakes together and flinging the mixture at each other; romantic, candle-lit dinners; and, eventually, some more naughty-in-the-most-innocent-way activities. After years of rejection, those stolen kisses during her last year of High School had been too tempting to resist, despite her strong feelings for Oz.

Oz.

The first feelings of love she had ever felt that had been returned. Her love of the musical werewolf had seemed like the most overwhelming and magnificent thing to the young redhead at the time, and they had shared one of the most tender romances that anyone could hope for. She had never regretted it, and knew she never would, even if her heart still felt the barest sting at the mention of his name and his absence still found its way to the forefront of her mind on some occasions. But her feelings, though pure and strong, were not sealed in cement for Oz. Had it been true love, her lips would have remained only his, not 'usually his but sometimes for my ex-love'.

Willow had never again expected to feel anything akin to love, but she had. And this was not just a passing fancy, this was the real deal. She knew it. Her thoughts never wandered to her silly best friend, who she now saw only and completely in a platonic sense, or to Oz in a longing fashion. She never even considered another - even her brief and unhealthy crush on Spike (of all people!) had dissipated nearly before it even began when she met her. Quiet and mousy, much like the Willow of times past and sometimes times present, her large blue eyes showing a vast and deep intensity that her body didn't convey; she had captured Willow's attention. A true witch, she could just tell. Like her, exasperated with those phony cake-baking idiots that had surrounded them when they first met.

Tara.

It just sounded glorious. Gorgeous, like her. Her modest beauty was too apparent to the keen eyes of a certain perceptive redhead for the need of slutty clothes and heavy makeup. That was when Willow met the love of her life. A girl. No, a _woman_. Tara was so very wise, Willow later discovered, and little did she know then that she would feel a contentment just from hearing the soft and stuttered musings of the woman before her that she had never before known. It didn't bother her that she was female. It perplexed her and surprised her initially, but love doesn't often leave much room for anything other than devotion and need, so the redhead soon just embraced the familiar yet more intense feelings.

Yes, the Hellmouth was a very beautiful place indeed if it could bring Willow a treasure from the stars like her Tara.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! What did you think? This is going to be a short series, probably containing little to no dialogue. It's all just about feelings, I guess. :) It probably won't be updated often, because I really need to buckle down and finish off the new chapter for my other fic, and then read it over. Gosh, that is going to take a VERY long time! :p**


End file.
